


I loved you, it’s true.

by willows_bee



Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is angry, George is confused, Ghost!Dream, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tagging, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not really though, dream dies??, it just lets you know he fucking burned, just has some lyrics, kind of song based, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows_bee/pseuds/willows_bee
Summary: He did not expect to be face-to-face with dull, green eyes staring at him blankly.George screamed, nearly falling back down the ladder before balancing himself, pointing his phone’s flashlight to the person a few feet away from him. With shaky breaths, he finally spoke up. “..Wh… how? I—”“Shut up, George.”He shut up.OR,Ghost Dream snaps at George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007010
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	I loved you, it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi welcome to my second work posted here!! thank you so much for leaving kudos on my last work, it made me so happy :)
> 
> feel free to comment and leave kudos!! it really gives me a small boost of motivation to make more content for you guys! again i’m still new to posting on here, so i hope my works are good enough for you :)
> 
> semi-song reference: rät by penelope scott

“Wait, what the fuck was that?” George frowned and looked over to his younger brother, Elijah. “Mum would’ve kicked your ass if she heard you say that.” Elijah huffed, putting one of the moving boxes down by the stairs. “So what? You’re allowed to say it.” He scoffed. George rolled his eyes behind his goggles before pushing them on top of his head, moving away from the electrical box. “Because I’m an adult, Eli. You’re still 14, and you still live with Mum.”

His siblings all lived with his parents since George was the oldest of them all. He just moved out and is currently finishing up moving into a new house. His family was hesitant about letting him move away due to the many, many reports of supernatural events happening around the area he was moving to, even more scared when he said _“That’s the reason why I want to move there, you know I have a thing for the supernatural.”_

Elijah grumbled something under his breath, shaking his head. “Whatever, back to the thing at hand, I think I heard a crash from the attic.” George raised an eyebrow at that, looking up to where the attic was located. “...I’ll check up on it later. C’mon, we’re almost finished unpacking the things for the kitchen and we’ll be done, and I’ll drive you and Dan back home.”

────────────────

George sighed, opening the door back to his new house. He looked around, a smile forming on his face. It was clean, organized, neat, everything under that category. The smile on his face quickly disappeared, a look of suspicion replacing it. _‘What was Elijah talking about anyway? A sound from the attic?’_ George closed the door behind him and headed upstairs and to the attic. He pulled on the string harshly, revealing a ladder. After checking if it was sturdy enough he climbed up it, looking around the dark area once he peeked into the attic. After fully entering the room he turned on the flashlight on his phone to find the light switch.

_He did not expect to be face-to-face with dull, green eyes staring at him blankly._

George screamed, nearly falling back down the ladder before balancing himself, pointing his phone’s flashlight to the person a few feet away from him. With shaky breaths, he finally spoke up. “..Wh… how? I—”

“Shut up, George.”

He shut up.

The figure walked over to George, the closer they got the more it revealed how.. _pale and emotionless_ they looked, along with the trails of blood trickling down their forehead and a scar over their left eye. George gulped. Who was this person? He felt like he was supposed to know them, but he just.. couldn’t. The person was now near him, close enough to hear George’s breathing. They just stood there, not saying a word as they stared into the brunette’s eyes. They were the same height, but George still felt smaller.

He finally got the courage to say something, taking a sharp breath. “...Who are you?” He asked, his hands gripping his phone shakily. The person blinked, seeming surprised for a second as they took a step back. The surprise quickly turned into a look of anger, a snarl appearing on their face. “Who am I? What kind of fucking question is that, George?” They growled. George immediately regretted opening his mouth, he should’ve stayed silent. He didn’t even know how this person knew his name.

They balled their fists. “I can’t fucking believe you! I died, I fucking _died_ and you can’t even remember your friend?! Did you seriously move on that fast?!” They screamed. George was beyond confused, and the blonde saw it, becoming even more aggravated. They gave George a dark glare, walking around him in a circle. “I guess you did, huh? I didn’t know I was so forgettable to you.” They scoffed. In a blink of an eye, they turned into a little boy, smiling brightly at George with freckles littering his face. He didn’t look any older than 8.

George’s eyes widened as he watched him walk around him again. Once he got in front of George again he turned into a pre-teen, having a calm smile on his face. George felt tears coming to his eyes as memories slowly came back, shakily breathing. The boy put a hand on his shoulder as he walked around him once again, facing him. George was about to speak, but instantly the boy’s face turned blank, previous bright green eyes turning even duller than before, pupils smaller than a dot, and the smile forming into a scowl as he furrowed his eyebrows.

He was 16 years old.

_A wide smile formed on the blonde’s face, looking into the facecam as he placed his water bottle down. “Hey George, the chat is asking if I could show the cat I got. Should I show them her?” He asked, stopping his Minecraft character in the middle of a flower field. George’s character moved into view in the game as a “hmm” came from TeamSpeak. “Yeah! I think it’s about time.” George agreed, picking up a cornflower and throwing it at the green character._

_The blonde laughed, picking it up before moving from his computer, looking to the side. “Hey, c’mere girl. Hey,” He murmured. After a few seconds, he reached down and picked something up before glancing at the stream chat. “Are you ready to see her, guys?” He asked. As the chat spammed with ‘yes’ and ‘pog’ he smiled, moving the cat in front of the camera. “Say hi to Patches!! I recently got her from the pet store, apparently, no one wanted her but I did!”_

_The chat exploded with love as he cradled the cat like a baby, also earning a snicker from George. He rolled his eyes, smirking. “What? Are you jealous, Georgie?” He teased. George scoffed. “Hell no, Cat is better than Patches.” The blonde muttered a “yeah, okay” before yelping as Patches jumped on his shoulder, curling around him like a scarf. He almost cried._

_During another hour of streaming Patches left his room despite a lot of whining. They continued playing Minecraft, the blonde wheezing way too hard at George’s deaths. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from downstairs. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the door. “What was that?” George asked, voice laced with concern. “I don’t know.. I mean, my dad isn’t home yet, so I know he didn’t do it. It was probably Patches.” He answered, looking back at the stream chat. Everyone was concerned, some telling him to check on Patches or telling him to run. He shook his head. “Wait, if it was Patches—” He was cut off by Patches running back into his room, meowing loudly. “Wh- Hey, what’s wrong girl? Did you break something by accident?”_

_The blonde frowned as he realized Patches was shaking as she curled into his lap. He looked back at the facecam then to the chat, then back at the door. “Hey, George?” He asked. “..Yeah?” George responded, voice laced with even more concern. “..I’m going to text something, okay?” Before he could get a response, he grabbed his phone and texted George something._

**I think there’s someone downstairs. If I scream or don’t come back in 3 minutes, end my stream. You have my account password. I’ll text again if something happens.**

_George stuttered, looking away from his phone and at his friend’s stream. “Wait, Don’t—!” It was too late. The blonde placed Patches in his gaming chair and walked out of his room, keeping the door open. The brunette gulped, looking at the frantic chat. “H-Hey, guys, it’s okay. He told me he was going to check what broke, he’ll be back.” He tried to reassure the 15k viewers, but it didn’t seem to help. George let out a shaky breath, unpausing his game and circling around the green skin. He attempted to talk to the chat to help them calm down, and it seemed to work._

_George let out a nervous laugh. “You guys want to hear a story? Haha, I’m not sure you guys, this isn’t supposed to be a storytime str—”_

_A scream._

_Everything went silent. George hated it, because now he can hear the crackling of a fire._

_George froze. “Wait.. fire? There’s- holy shit, oh god, oh god—” He began panicking. His friend’s house was on fire. It was **burning** , and he couldn’t do shit about it. He looked at the stream chat going crazy and the viewers going up. He remembered what the blonde told him to do, unlocking his phone and going to the app he was streaming on. “G-Guys, I’m sorry but we’re going to have to end the stream.” He yelled, feeling tears forming in his eyes. He logged into his friend’s account and ended the stream, then opened his contacts and dialed his friend’s Father._

_After a few seconds, he picked up. “Hello? George? Why are you calling me-?” He was cut off by George screaming, trying to tell him what was happening. “Hey hey, slow down! Tell me slowly, alright?” He said. George took a deep breath, but his voice wavered._

**“Your house is burning down, and Dream— Clay and Patches are still inside.”**

George sobbed, holding his mouth to cry and silence himself as he fell on his knees. Dream kneeled down to his level, the dull look never leaving his face. “Someone broke into my house and poured gasoline all over the place, mainly the kitchen. Patches was downstairs when the person broke in from the window, that’s why you heard the crash.” Dream explained. George’s eyes met his again, but he continued.

“You know, I could’ve ran back upstairs, grabbed Patches, and jumped out the window. But y’know, I stayed indoors all day so my stamina was bullshit, so here I am. Who knows what I could’ve done in the future,” He sighed, looking down to the side. “Dumb sixteen-year-old body.” He looked back at George who was still looking at him. Dream grabbed George’s arm, forcing him to stand up with him as he gave him a dark glare. “I was forced to be a ghost because I didn’t die a peaceful death. Do you know why? **DO YOU?!** ” He growled, pushing George back onto the floor. Dream had no idea how he was even able to touch him, but it didn’t matter.

 **“BECAUSE OF YOU!”** He screamed, pointing at George’s chest. “BECAUSE OF _YOU_ , I’M STUCK LIKE THIS!” He backed up a bit, trying to refrain himself from hurting George. “You, _you_..” He trailed off, trembling slightly. “...all because of you, and you had the fucking _audacity_ to ask who I was..” Dream sniffled, letting out a dry laugh as he hugged himself, looking at the attic’s floor. “I feel so _stupid_..” George took a few steps forward, reaching a hand out to comfort him, but let it fall back to his side. “..Clay?” He hesitated. He didn’t look up and instead let out another small laugh, hugging himself tighter.

“All this bullshit is because.. ironically, I loved you..” Dream chuckled. “I loved you, _I loved you,_ ” He repeated. “..and sometimes I feel like I still fucking do.” He laughed, gripping his blonde locks as he fell onto the floor. “..I don’t know what to do anymore.” He whispered, tears falling down his face. “I... I just want to go home…” George instantly fell to his knees and hugged him closely, the younger latching onto him. “I’m sorry... I’m so.. so sorry..” Dream repeatedly apologized, George rubbing his back in circles. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I should be the one being sorry, I forgot about you.” George consoled, patting his head. Dream let out a soft laugh, hiding his face in George’s shoulder.

“I’ve been following you around, like a second shadow ever since I died. I guess I’m stuck to you since you were the person I was the closest with.” Dream muttered. George frowned. “You.. also said you’re like this because you didn’t die a peaceful death, and that’s because of me..” He mumbled. Dream nodded, gripping George’s shirt tighter. George sighed, kissing the top of the blonde’s head. He felt Dream stop moving, causing him to giggle slightly. “I love you Dream. I really do,” He confessed. Dream moved from his shoulder to look at George, face tinted pink and eyes widened. “I always have, but I just didn’t know when was the best time to tell you, and it would always make me panic every time you told me to tell you that I loved you.”

Dream gave George a soft smile and hugged him tight, the sob he tried to hold back escaping. “I love you too, Georgie…”

**Author's Note:**

> george: who are you?
> 
> dream: im going to give you something to forget about *cracks knuckles*


End file.
